La Jalousie Est Une Preuve D'Amour
by Bronson4Ever
Summary: La jalousie dans les couples peu parfois être drôle & mignonne... Voyons ça avec des couples: Alice/Jasper - Rosalie/Emmett - Carlisle/Esmé - Emily/Sam.
1. Rosalie et Emmett

Il y aura des All Human pour certaines.

**Couples: Jasper/Alice - Emmett/Rosalie - Carlisle/Esmé - Emily/Sam**

Quand la jalousie intervient dans un couple...

Quand des sorties peuvent parfois virés au cauchemar à cause d'un mari ou d'une femme jalouse...

Quand la femme est trop provocante...

On va voir tous sa ici avec les Cullen ! :)

* * *

Rosalie/Emmett. (Vampires)

**PDV De Emmett  
**

J'attendais ma femme depuis un long moment, elle se préparait à l'étage. Mon frère Edward avait envie d'aller la chercher mais à chaque fois je le retenais, connaissant ma femme elle aurait pris encore plus de temps la prochaine fois.

Après un moment elle descendit enfin, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Elle était habiller d'un mini short qui ressemblait plus à un shorty qu'autre chose en jean clair et un haut blanc presque transparent, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait pas mit de soutien gorge. Elle avait mit des escarpins très hauts blancs. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prie la main.

**Emmett**: Change toi.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

**Emmett**: Va te changer !

J'étais presque en colère qu'elle veule aller comme ça au lycée, je voulais pas que les mecs fantasment sur elle... C'est _MA FEMME_ !

**Rosalie**: Pourquoi je me changerais ? Je suis pas belle comme ça ?

Edward marmonnait des injuries contre nous parce qu'il voulait retrouver sa belle et qu'on ne se dépêchait pas.

**Emmett**: Rosalie tu ne sortiras pas comme ça ! Les humains vont tous vouloir te...

J'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'elle me donna une gifle et monta en courant dans notre chambre. Edward me regarda et bougea la tête de droit à gauche.

**Emmett**: Pourquoi je viens de me prendre une gifle ?

**Edward**: Parce qu'elle a deviné ce que tu allais dire et pour elle c'est comme si tu l'as traité de fille facile...

**Emmett**: Merde ! Bon je crois qu'on va pas au lycée là. Pars devant.

**Edward**: MERCI SEIGNEUR !

Edward sortie en courant. Moi je montais, je devais me faire pardonner... Mais je voulais pas voir ces humains dévoraient des yeux ma femme... Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie et je veux pas qu'on me la vole... C'est Ma Rose avec des épines...

**PDV De Rosalie**

Je rêve ! Il croyait vraiment que je m'envoyais en l'air avec tous les gars qui bandent pour moi ! Je suis pas une SALOPE ! Je cassais tous dans la salle de bain ! Mon mari me prenait pour une trainée ! JE VEUX MOURIR !

Je cassais le miroir et me laissais glissé le long de la porte avant de me retrouver assise et de prendre ma tête entre mes mains... Il m'avait profondément blessé... Je criais de rage en me mordant mon genou nu.

Un moment j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, je sentie l'odeur de mon mari... Je voulais lui crier de me laisser mais je sais qu'il ne lâchera jamais l'affaire...

**PDV De Emmett**

Je sentie son odeur dans la salle de bain, je m'approchais de la porte comme je m'y attendais elle était fermer. Je décidais de parler à travers.

**Emmett**: Rosie Chérie excuse moi... Je suis désolé ma puce mais je suis tellement jaloux quand un autre homme que moi pose ses yeux sur toi... Je t'aime plus que tous c'est pour ça... Ouvre moi s'il te plait Princesse...

J'essaye d'aller avec les mots qu'elle aimait le plus m'entendre de ma bouche, mais... Elle réagit pas...

**PDV De Rosalie**

Je souris j'adorais l'entendre dire qu'il était jaloux... C'était tellement... Mignon. Mais s'il croyait que j'allais sortir juste avec de belles paroles il se met le doigt dans l'oeil ! Nah !

Je continuais de me mordre le genou quand je l'entendis s'éloigner de la porte... Il allait pas abandonner quand même... Pour voir je me levais et ouvrit doucement la porte...sans que je m'y attende une tornade blanche & brune sauta sur moi et plaqua ses lèvres douces sur les miennes...

**Emmett**: _colle son front contre le sien_ Pardon ! Excuse moi mon ange mais je peux pas... J'arrive pas à pas être jaloux...

Je plongeais mes ongles dans ses cheveux en regardant ses lèvres et en me mordant la lèvre.

**PDV Externe**

Rosalie lui sourit et encercla la taille de son mari avec ses jambes, celui-ci lui embrassa le cou en la plaquant contre le mur de la salle de bain. Elle se cambra et lui mordilla l'épaule.

Il lui arracha son haut presque transparent et lui embrassa la poitrine... Rosalie gémit...

**Rosalie**: Je...T'aime...

**Emmett**: Moi aussi ma Rose... _lui lèche le cou_.

Emmett continuait ces caresses jusqu'à que sa femme lui arrache son pantalon et le colla à elle en serrant plus ses jambes... Emmett sourit...

Et cette journée ce finit très bien pour notre couple chéri...

**FIN**

* * *

Aprés la tempête vient le beau temps ! :D

Rose & Emmett nous le prouvent !

**Prochaine histoire de Jalousie: Alice - Jasper**


	2. Alice et Jasper

Ici l'histoire encore sur la 'Jalousie' mais c'est Alice & Jasper ^^

* * *

Alice/Jasper (Humains)

**PDV Externe**

Jasper avait invité Alice à allait au restaurant.

Celle-ci se faisait belle dans sa chambre quand Jasper frappa à sa porte pour qu'elle descende, quand il la vie son cœur rata un battement.

**Alice**: T'aime ?_ tourne sur elle même_.

**Jasper**: _lui caresse la joue_ T'es magnifique.

Alice l'embrassa d'un rapide baiser puis sortie en sautillant de sa chambre. Arriver au restaurant Alice s'accrocha au bras de Jasper, celui-ci était fière d'avoir une femme aussi belle que la douce Alice Brandon. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années amena le jeune couple à une table. Un serveur aux allures de 'Bo Goss' s'approcha et fit un clin d'œil à Alice ce qui échappa pas à Jasper qui grogna doucement.

**Serveur**: Alors qu'est ce que vous désirez ?

**Jasper**: _marmonne_ Que tu dégages...

**Serveur**: Pardon ?

**Jasper**: _se lève_ Je t'avertis tu regardes encore une fois ma femme, tu lui refais un clin d'oeil et je te castre c'est clair ?

**Alice**: _se lève et s'approche de Jasper_ Jazz calme toi.

Jasper tremblait presque, Alice l'obligea à s'assoir alors que le serveur s'éloigna tellement il prie peur. Alice s'assit sur les genoux de Jasper, l'attrapa par la nuque et le colla à elle.

**Alice**: _en lui caressant les lèvres_ Calme toi mon amour...

**Jasper**: J...J'arrive pas.

Jasper avait vraiment l'air d'être dans une colère noire Alice aurait presque dit qu'elle l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

**Alice**: Tu veux boire de l'eau ?

**Jasper**: _ferme les yeux_ Je veux juste que tu me sers fort et te sentir prêt de moi...

Alice sourit et le serra très très fort contre elle, Jasper passa sa main sous son teeshirt et la caressa toujours les yeux fermaient.

**Alice**: Je t'aime mon Jazzy... Quand t'es jaloux t'es trop mignon...

**Jasper**: _Ce calme et sourit_ Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon coeur, t'es mon rayon de soleil. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre...

**Alice**: _lui caresse les cheveux _Tu me perdras pas...

Alice l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle a pour lui.

Jasper se détendit et ils dinèrent dans la bonne humeurs.

Après la soirée, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Emmett et Rosalie la sœur de Jasper étaient là, sur le canapé les jambes de Rosalie sur les genoux d'Emmett et sa tête contre son épaule.

**Emmett**: Alors votre soirée ?

**Jasper**: _marmonne_ Bien bien...

**Emmett**: Jazz t'a eu un problème d'érection ou quoi ?

Emmett éclata de rire à faire trembler les murs, Rosalie le pinça ce qui le calma vite.

**Jasper**: Trop drôle Emmett... _lève les yeux au ciel_.

**Rosalie**: Alors Alice ?

**Alice**: C'était GÉNIAL ! Sauf que au début ton frère a fait une crise de jalousie. _rigole_.

**Emmett**: OHHH ! Pourquoi ? Tu t'es déshabiller devant tout le monde ?

**Alice**: Mais tes débile quand tu veux toi ! Mais non le serveur m'a dragué à peine que Jasper est devenu... Pire que Jaloux.

Emmett et Rosalie rigolaient aux éclats alors qu'eux aussi sont jaloux comme des tigres quand un d'eux se fait draguer. Jasper rougissait, Alice elle lui sourit et lui embrassa la joue. Elle l'aimait même qu'il soit pire que jaloux quand un homme pose ses yeux sur sa petite beauté...

**FIN**

* * *

Pas Top Top mais bon voilaa ^^

Comme quoi Jasper peu être jaloux :P

**Prochain Couple: Emily/Sam**


End file.
